


Blue is a completely acceptable color

by yukidono



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bungeta, Easter, F/M, Saiyan Tales, Vegeta is secretly a good father, just a silly one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukidono/pseuds/yukidono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, the prince of all saiyans just wanted to train in peace. But when he tells his children scary tales, Bulma interferes.</p><p>Or: how to get a saiyan to do something embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is a completely acceptable color

„VEGETA GODZILLA SAIYAN MONKEY PRINCE BRIEFS!!“

Vegeta huffed out a laugh. Bulma had to be seriously angry if she invented new names, just to be able to shout something more than the syllables of his name.

„YOU WILL LEAVE THE GRAVITY ROOM RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE TO TALK, MISTER!“

He tried to be annoyed, but the darn woman was just too funny. Still, he hadn’t finished his training for the day, so she’d have to wait. Whatever he did couldn’t possible be bad enough for her to..

The lights, previously a warm, red tone to signal the use of his most favorite training method turned back to normal and the former higher gravity sunk to the usual non-challenging earth gravity.

„I MEAN IT, ROYAL SCUM!“

Vegeta groaned. He had given her his life, two children, the status of a queen (of an extinct race, but still) and more love than he’d ever expected to be capable of, but she kept nagging. He didn’t care whether she was angry because he didn’t take out the trash (which was beneath him, the prince of all saiyans, anyway) or because he should be spending more time with the brats (interfering with his training all the time), disabling the gravity chamber was a foul move. She knew that.  
He opened the door and faced the ill-mouthed love of his live.

„YOU STUPID, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, IMBECILE MONKEY WANNABE KING! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU TOLD YOUR 5-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER THAT THE CUTE BUNNY WHICH BRINGS HER TREATS WILL SLAUGHTER HER IF SHE IS NAUGHTY?!“

Oh… that. Just by years of training Vegeta managed not to flinch at the concentrated anger of the blue-haired human. The words she screamed directly at his face hurt his ears and he was outraged to be interrupted in his training for such a trifle. Still, he knew that a direct retort would only provoke Bulma’s anger, so he answered as calmly as possible.

„I just recounted an old saiyan tale of a hellish monster which arrives at the first days of spring and punishes little children who don’t listen to their parents or behave in an inappropriate way.“

„AND THIS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR INCLUDES DISTURBING THEIR PARENT’S TRAINING, MONKEY PRINCE?!“

Oh, the name calling…

„It is a saiyan tale after all!“

„AND THE NAME OF THIS MONSTER IS…. BUNGETA?!“

Vegeta managed not to chuckle. He had been a bit harsh on his youngest child, telling her to stop interrupting his training and threatening her with the made-up tale on violent, blood-loving hares, but the name of the creature was so ridiculous, everyone would have noticed his lie. Well, probably not a five-year-old. Come to think of it, his training in the past weeks had been more effective than usual… he figured his daughter had been more silent ever since storytime.

„I figured she would have noticed…“

„THAT HER FATHER WOULD DO EVERYTHING TO HAVE HIS TRAINING?!“

Ok, now he definitely felt horrible. Some of his remorse must have shown in his eyes, for when Bulma spoke again, her voice was a little softer.

„She came to me an hour ago, crying. She asked whether she was good enough the last week to be spared by bungeta, she’s really frightened. I know you are this unrelenting warrior, showing no mercy on your enemies, but you can’t do stuff like that to your own child.“

She touched his arm. It had just been a story, much more harmless than the stories of his childhood, but then again, his daughter had been brought up in peace. And peace was good, he needed to remember that.

He turned his head to the side, not looking at his wife directly. When he spoke, it was little more than a whisper.

„What shall I do?“

From the corner of his eyed he saw Bulma smiling at him, with that knowing look in her eyes. She was very aware which kind of a guy he was. He sighed. How had he become this family-loving, soft person?  
Bulma turned around, giving him the cold shoulder. She probably knew he could deal with cold-heartedness better than with unconditional love.

„You need to make it up to her, Mister. Do something for her you wouldn’t do otherwise. Something easter-related would be good.“

Vegeta put his hand over his eyes. He didn’t like how this sounded.

„Actually… I have an idea.“

Oh-oh… he didn’t like where this was going.

„And Son-kun offered to join you.“

He didn’t like that at all.

„I know it’s a lot to ask, but you need to…“  
„I agree.“

Bulma spun around, looking shocked. 

„You… what?!“

Vegeta smirked.

„If I disagree you will continue to nag until you have your will, so I figured this would be the less exhausting way. I got to know you a little over the last years, you know…“

„Oh, is that so…“  
The smile on Bulma’s face was a harbinger of doom.

 

Blue. The best thing about the make-up gift for his daughter was that it was blue. When he didn’t think about the other details, blue was allright. The low-life’s version was pink.  
Pink was unacceptable. Blue was allright.

„Aaah, Vegeta-san, you have to put it on! I can help you, you know!“

Don’t kill him, you promised Bulma not to kill him, don’t, even if he had it coming…

„Come on, I bet Bra-chan will be excited!“

Don’t. Do. It.

„She will be happy, you’ll be cute!“

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned to face his enemy.

„I… I mean, you will look… royal?!“

„Out.“

„Ok, but don’t hesitate to ask for help… not that you’d ever ask for that, right…“

Vegeta had to focus. Blue. He wouldn’t look as stupid as the other saiyan. Yes, he was going to be a fluffy bunny for a few seconds (minutes, if Bulma insisted), but he wouldn’t be pink. Blue was acceptable.

He reached for the suit. Light blue with white details, complete with hood and bunny ears. He whispered to himself.

„You do this for your daughter. You messed up. You have to stand for your actions. Blue is a completely acceptable color. Just… put it on.“

 

„Bungeta-chan! Bungeta-chan!! Say cheese!“  
He growled at the camera. The things you do because of love…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the great work of vaenarys:  
> http://doodlenarys.tumblr.com/post/141767178429/happy-easter-2016-by-vaenarys
> 
> and by the thought on how to accomplish this picture.


End file.
